


Speed is Everything

by jadey36



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loading 17th century pistols is not a quick affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, 100 words exactly, in this case (excluding title)

**Speed is Everything**

His sword is lost and his enemy, wielding a blade, will soon be upon him.

The musketeer adds priming powder to the flash pan of his pistol, pours more into the barrel. He fumbles for the ball, cursing the time it is taking to load his weapon.

He rams ball and powder home and attaches the slow burning match.

A pistol blast rips through the air. His enemy falls.

Aramis taps his comrade’s shoulder with his spent weapon. “A little faster would be good next time, my friend.”

“Likewise,” d’Artagnan says, clumping Aramis on the arm with his loaded pistol.

 


End file.
